<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Talk by Dickthetruckdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414294">Love Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver'>Dickthetruckdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Focus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ratfamily, Hongjoong a hoe idk, Implied Sexual Content, Jongho wild, M/M, Pizza, Seonghwa is triggered, Tiktoks, Yeosang fakes likes hes innocent boy, geonhak keep stealing Jonghos phone, he will curse u tf out tho, jongho somewhat horny, jongsang, sexual content but not really, text au, they crackheads, yeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang gets a message from a random stranger.</p><p>(115)-5548-061<br/>Ayo</p><p>You tryna fuck</p><p>;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Focus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usernames:</p><p>yeoyoyo-yeosang<br/>Hoe-Yunho<br/>Hotcheeto-Mingi<br/>Sa(n)tan-San<br/>SoftBottomBitch-Wooyoung<br/>GymRat/RatSon-Jongho<br/>RatDad-Hongjoong<br/>RatMom-Seonghwa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u">(3) </span> <em> <span class="u">N</span></em><em><span class="u">otifications received from </span> </em> <b> <em> <span class="u">(115)-5548-061 </span> </em> </b></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ayo</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You tryna fuck?</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>;)</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em> <span class="u">(4)</span> </em> <b>99hoes</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hotcheeto</b>
  </p>
</div><p>oompa loompa body ass</p><p>bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>I’m comin up there and im gonna beat the fuck out of you bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>don’t even call the police cause imma come up there unexpected and wait on yo motherfuckin ass bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>I'm coming to beat the fuck outta you bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Guys</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>cause you did that on purpose with ur urgery racist white ass</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>bean head bitch watch I'm coming up there to fuck you up bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>I know what kinda car you drive I'm gonna wait on you and I'm gonna beat yo ass bitch</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>GUYS!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>HEY STUPID WHORES</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Wtf do yo ass want?!</p><p>You messed up our chain with yo oompa loompa</p><p>body ass<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This random ass dude just texted me and said<br/>
you tryna fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wtf do I say back?</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Say yes</p><p>Now stfu we were doin sum</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yunho</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My foot</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bout to be</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In yo</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ass</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Look I dont kink shame</p><p>but...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Ss or it didnt happen</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mingi you next</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>I said what I said</p><p>stupid hoe</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><p>                                                                                 </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>Sa(n)tan</b>
  </p>
</div><p>OH MY FUCKIN GOD</p><p>I KNOW THAT NUMBER</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>HOLD ON</p>
</div><p>BITCH IM SCREAMING</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>He's actually shrieking pls</p><p>help my ears their bleeding</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Like we dont hear yo ass</p><p>screaming all the time stfu<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wait who is it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do I know him??!!?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is he hot tjo??</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wtf SAN IMMA BEAT<br/>
YO ASS WITH YO NO NECK<br/>
HEAD ASS</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Chill out princess</p><p>Brave of you to assume</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's a boy</p>
</div><p>;)</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bitch is it not?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm out then they getting the<br/>
block srrs</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Bruh chill I was playing</p><p>You do know him</p><p>;)</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Just tell him who it is baby</p><p>I wanna cuddle</p><p>:&lt;</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>You bottom bitches are</p><p>scary with all this cuddling shit<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Do I have to tell them or-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Stfu no one told you to tlk</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So?</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Choi San is busy at the moment</p><p>contact me back at the beep<br/>
</p><p>beep</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>yeosang </b><br/>
San this is a text group chat<br/>
Fuck it nvm bye</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em> <span class="u">(5) </span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Notifications recieved from</span> </em>  <em> <b> <span class="u">(115)-5548-061</span> </b> </em></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyhjkgudohfjc</p>
</div><div>
  <p>SHIT IM SORRY</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><em><span class="u">Click here to open up your chat with </span> </em> <b> <em> <span class="u">(115)-5548-061</span></em></b></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Doyhjkgudohfjc</p><p>SHIT IM SORRY</p><p>THAT WASNT ME</p><p>THAT WAS MY BOOTY ASS FRIEND</p><p>ILL UNFRIEND HIM RN</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang so cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I will except your apology</p>
</div><div>
  <p>on one account, sir</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
</p><p>Oui kinky ;)</p><p>OMG GEONHAK</p><p>I SWEAR THAT WASNT ME</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang so cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>hhhhhhh<br/>
it's all good</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I was saying</p>
</div><div>
  <p>May I ask who you are?</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
</p><p>Um..</p><p>You might not know me</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I doubt that but go on~</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
</p><p>Fuck you're so adorable</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yesang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm blushing</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well?</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(115)-5548-061</b>
</p><p>Choi Jongho</p><p>Ever heard of him?</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>give me a moment</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em>(3)</em></span> <b>99hoes</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Bro you so gay my atheist mom even shuns you</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>You so gay leprechauns find gold behind you</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Bitch where I'm tryna get rich</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>BITCH WTF</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Ik let's get this bread</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jongho</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>What about that fine piece of specimen</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Mingi</p><p>I'm literally your boyfriend</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Okay</p><p>And?</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He</p>
</div><div>
  <p>just</p>
</div><div>
  <p>fucking</p>
</div><div>
  <p>texted</p>
</div><div>
  <p>me</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and</p>
</div><div>
  <p>called</p>
</div><div>
  <p>me</p>
</div><div>
  <p>cute</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hdjehedkjrrkdj</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Ss or it didnt happen</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>suck my dick<br/>
crusty boy</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>MINGI MIGHT ME A BOTTOM BITCH BUT HES MY BOTTOM BITCH YEOSANG AND I WONT HESITATE TO RUN YOU OVER WITH A FRATETRAIN</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You can have that beanstalk</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I have something better in mind</p>
</div><div>
  <p>;)</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Damn sang get you sum</p><p>;)</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>Ayo</p><p>Lemme eat yo ass like</p><p>it's cereal<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>jtjfhphlhktf</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gotta stop giving your<br/>
friend your phone I'm dying</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>This is Jongho baby 😷</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I-</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>A healthy and balanced</p><p>meal to start your day right<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I-its 2 am, sir</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>So is that a no or-</p><p>Cuz you callin me sir</p><p>and it makes me want to bend you over my dining room table</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>99hoes</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>bitch IM SeEThiNg</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>                                                                                                 </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>Hotcheeto</b>
  </p>
</div><p>DID YOU JUST stutter over text</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Wait omg Jongho wildin</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Awe yeosang so shy</p><p>Say YES YOU VIRGIN</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>BITCH HE CAN EAT MY</p><p>ASS LIKE ITS CEREAL<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Hold on</p><p>Yeosang</p><p>You have the sir kink</p><p>Wow</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didnt send that to get ATTACKED</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Wtf you want us to say</p><p>If you wont accept I will</p><p>What's his number again</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Am I invisible?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Hm?</p><p>Was someone sayin sum?</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No comment</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Or</p><p>We could meet up</p><p>Grab some pizza</p><p>And watch tiktoks</p><p>Huh huh how's that sound?</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatFamily</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ratson</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Father</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mother</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I think I ruined my life</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hit me if I ever talk to Geonhak again</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That fucking rat</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He told me to speak my mind</p>
</div><div>
  <p>IM A HORNY GROWN MAN</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm ashamed</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>You woke me out of my </p><p>power nap to tell me you're a horny<br/>
</p><p>20 year old</p><p>Is that correct?</p><p>Hwa hold me back</p><p>Imma buss his kneecaps</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Calm down sweetie</p><p>Tell your mom what's wrong</p><p>And Joong if you touch my baby</p><p>Your ears gonna be bitten off like Allah</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>It was Mike Tyson</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Are u testing me</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I was saying</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Geonhak told me to tell Yeosang</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What my mind wants</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I listened</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I asked Yeosang</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>Did you ask him</p><p>Can you do situps on my dick?</p><p>That's not very comfortable</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Tigjxghlh</p><p>What the fuck Joong</p><p>You would know tho</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>Ofc I would sweetie ;)</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Y'all arent helping</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Then TELl US WhAt you Fuckin SAID</p><p>WHORE<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Damn mother</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You okay</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>I just want to know damn</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I asked him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If I could eat him out like cereal</p>
</div><div>
  <p>IZ the first thig that came into mind</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omf I'm done for</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imma throw mf off a bridge</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>It ain't that serious</p><p>I bet he wants you too</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why do I have such a whore of a dad</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>Wow I'm offended</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imma Jake the Reaper you</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Calm tf down</p><p>Damn I have a headache</p><p>What did he say?</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No comment"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I asked him instead to watch tiktoks with me</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatDad</b>
</p><p>Now that's what ruined you son</p><p>You know how long it takes to find a good tiktok</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RatMom</b>
</p><p>Well you nvr no</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>RatSon</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gee thx</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lmao you had me startled for a second there</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I wouldn't have mind ngl</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If u buy the pizza I'll provide the tiktoks</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>Ight when and where</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute uwu</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pizza Express on Leb</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GymRat</b>
</p><p>Okay cool cool</p><p>I'm not screaming or anything</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeosang is cute</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>See you there ♡</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em>(1)</em></span> <b>99hoes</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>SoftBottomBitch </b>
  </p>
</div><p>I'm bored</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I got a date</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck you mean</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Imagine Jongho's reaction when he sees the way you really talk to people</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>"yes sir,"</p><p>Being all polite to him and shit</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stfu</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mister I like dressing up as a dog and making San take me on walks</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Wtf WHEN HAVE I EV-</p><p>Smh</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Jongho tapped his feet restlessly on the hard wood floors as he waited for Yeosang.</p><p><br/>
He was at Pizza Express as agreed but he couldn't stop his rapid heart beating. He was nervous, nervous that Yeosang might not show up, nervous that if Yeosang showed up it would be awkward, nervous that he'd still have the thoughts about Yeosang that he had last night. Of course he would never act on them, he wasn't that ridiculous.</p><p>Jongho sighed, stopping his nervous feet tapping and took out his phone to pass some time. He had already ordered himself a slice of pizza; green peppers, black olives, and Turkey bits (its greasy but he still thinks its healthy) and was now on his wait.</p><p>After scrolling through his Twitter for a little while he decided to change it up for once and go on his Instagram. Immediately he laughed at the first post he saw. One of his friends; Keonhee, had posted a selfie of himself but it was rather funny to Jongho.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>Came a soft voice from next to Jongho. Jongho jumped up at the sudden intrusion but calmed down once he realized Yeosang was finally here, staring right back at him. He smiled at the older man happy because he wasn't stood up.</p><p>He stood up properly and wrapped his arms around the latter bringing him into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"I'm so glad you could make it." The younger said trying to compose himself not to stutter out his words. The older had a faint blush on his cheeks which Jongho had found quite adorable.</p><p>"Sit down please, sorry I didn't order for you I didn't know what you preferred." Yeosang smiled and agreed with him.</p><p>"I figured so before I came over here I ordered a slice for myself."</p><p><em>He's smart. </em>Jongho had thought, if he was in Yeosang's shoes he would have stumbled over here without realizing it and made a fool of himself. Yeosang was attractive and smart.</p><p>After getting both of their pizza slices, they both ate and chatted for awhile. Since it was their official first time meeting each other they had decided to take their conversations slow. Asking each other their likes and dislikes, when they were born and so on. Yeosang was trying not to reveal to much of himself however, still trying to keep his soft and quiet image that he had set for himself for the younger male.</p><p>"Do you want to go back to my dorms to watch some tiktoks?" Yeosang had asked quietly his eyes looking down at his forgotten pizza crust as he spoke.</p><p>Jongho on the other hand found it quite funny. He wanted the older to be comfortable around him and he knew the reputation Yeosang had held for himself. What was Yeosang's plan?</p><p>"Sure let's go, hyung." He giggled and sat up from the booth seat, he grabbed the olders arm and pulled him up and out of the seat as well. Have already paid for their meal with the bill and money folded neatly on the table they headed for the door.</p><p>"So, hyung what major are you?" The younger had asked curiously peering down at Yeosang and admiring his beautiful golden blonde hair.</p><p>"I'm undecided at the moment." He had sighed and looked down ashamed of himself.</p><p>"There's nothing to be ashamed of. There is always people out there that can relate to you. It is hard finding something you're good at and then to decide to work in that field." Yeosang nodded his head appreciatively. The younger was right in a way.</p><p>"Thank you" Yeosang squieked out smiling up at the younger male.</p><p>"What are you majoring in then?" He asked just as softly as his thanks.</p><p>"Fitness I guess I forgot the full term." He had laughed at himself scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"Oh were here look." The blonde said pointing at a tall building on their right. They walked into the building and took the elevators (which were surprisingly not crowded) to Yeosang's shared dorm room.</p><p>"I think my roommate is out at the moment." Yeosang knew well enough that Wooyoung was gone because the older had threatened that if he wasn't gone by the time he got back then he would throw his game cube out the window. Wooyoung immediately started to get ready to leave because we're are you going to find a game cube now and days.</p><p>He unlocked the door and stepped aside for Jongho. Him thanking yeosang with a nod.</p><p>"Do you want a water or?" Yeosang asked nerves now picking at his palms where sweat had started to form.</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>Jongho looked around the room taking in the cozy but messy aspects of the dorm room. Yeosang cursed at Wooyoung jn his head for not cleaning up before leaving.</p><p>After sighing for the eleventh time that day he plopped himself down on his bed and patted the empty space beside himself.</p><p>"Are you sitting down in the jacuzzi" a voice said from Yeosang's phone. Jongho belted out laughing when he saw the camera pan to a huge dog sitting down in a jacuzzi. Yeosang couldn't help but laugh too, Jongho's laugh was so contagious.</p><p>"How is he sitting down, haaaa" his laughs got even more uncontrollable the more he thought about it.</p><p>"Stop~ bae for real stop-a, I said STOP, I SAID STOP, You play to damn much." The tiktok wasn't even that funny but Jongho wheezed at the difference in the girl's tone change.</p><p>"Why- haaaa" Yeosang put his small hand on Jongho's shoulder to calm him down a bit.</p><p>"I'm sorry- I dont know what's wrong with me" he said in between heavy breaths.</p><p>"I think maybe we should take a break before you pass out from laughing." Yeosang said whilst laughing himself.</p><p>"Yeah good idea"</p><p>"Into the unknown~" A voice screamed from the room next to them and Yeosang rolled his eyes when he heard Mingi's pointless shrieks.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up before I beat you with a broom stick, Song Mingi!" Yeosang yelled hitting at the wall that divided their rooms.</p><p>"Come and do it pussy!" Mingi had yelled back. Yeosang's eyes had flared up in anger. Cute and soft image thrown out the window. Before he had realized his mistake Jongho set his hand down on his thigh trying his best to calm the blonde down. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand and starred at Jongho surprised.</p><p>Yeosang cleared his throat and coughed before speaking up again.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm usually not like this-"</p><p>Jongho smirked and squeezed his thigh.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That was hot " he chuckled and winked at the wide eyed male. Yeosang bit his bottom lip and stared back at the muscular man.</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>"Fuck if you bite your lips like that how am I going to control myself" he asked breathlessly gulping loudly when he realized just how close they were. Yeosang licked his lips and leaned in towards the latter.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Then dont" he whispered cupping Jongho's cheek and pressing his lips against his.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jongho relished in the kiss immediately taking control, prying Yeosang's mouth open with his tongue. Yeosang moaned into his mouth and shuffled to sit and Jongho's lap.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jongho gripped Yeosang's waist with one of his large hands, the other hand moving underneath his shirt feeling his soft belly.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Jongho~" Yeosang moaned softly wrapping his arms around Jongho's neck to pull him closer. Jongho growled into Yeosang's mouth moving his hand up to pinch the blonde semi-hardening nipples.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"And I said- oh fuck" the door to the room abruptly opened, San and Wooyoung coming into the room to witness the two making out on Yeosang's bed.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Although San was fairly loud while coming in the two didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"How about we go to Mingi's?" San whispered scooting out of the room along with Wooyoung and closing the door.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When the door closed Yeosang broke away from the kiss and giggled. Jongho chuckled swiping his tongue over Yeosang's lips to unconnect a string of salvia connecting both of them.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I guess we were a little out of hand" Jongho nodded down to Yeosang's little problem between his legs. Yeosang blushed and pushed Jongho away from him.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up!" He whined and got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take care of his little problem.</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>99hoes</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Mingi let us in they fuckin in the other room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hoe</b>
</p><p>Wait what</p><p>Whi</p><p>Who*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hotcheeto</b>
</p><p>Who Yeosang?</p><p>Ik that bitch was doing sum</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Are you going to let us in or not</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yeoyoyo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I fucking hate you all</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that's on Jan</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftBottomBitch</b>
</p><p>Awe we love you too sweetie cakes</p><p>♡</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sa(n)tan</b>
</p><p>Carry on dont mind us</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>{~}</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yeosang cleared his throat when he came back into the room after taking care of his little problem.</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Don't be shy, hyung. I still think you're utterly adorable." Jongho squealed and kissed the older male on his cheek. He then pulled him down to the bed where he was still sitting and wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>"Cuddle?" Jongho cooed at Yeosang's cute innocent (he knew he wasn't all that innocent) eyes and kissed his cheek again.</p><p>"Sure sweetie" Yeosang blushed deeply at the pet name and rested his forehead on Jongho's chest. The vibration of the boys rising and falling chest and the thumping of his heart beat lullifying himself to sleep in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Jongho patted Yeosang's hair neatly, pulling him closer he decided a nap wouldn't hurt him either. He laid his chin down ontop of Yeosang's head and closed his eyes. The soft snores of the older putting him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bro Idk wtf this is I just wrote it on a whim lmao</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it at least tho right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>